


Reflection

by tomgaryens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Tom Riddle, Gen, Hogwarts, Mirror of Erised, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgaryens/pseuds/tomgaryens
Summary: An unexpected figure with a familiar face appeared before Tom Marvolo Riddle as he looked into the Mirror of Erised.
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Reflection

Tom Marvolo Riddle might only be a first year but he was used to sneaking out and roaming around London all by himself, so what’s stopping him from exploring Hogwarts?

He was on his way back to the Slytherin common room when he found a veiled object in an unused classroom. Tip-toeing to make sure that no one was around, he came in and unwrapped the veil, taking a few steps back to pull the fabric that was covering it till it came collapsing down the floor.

The object turned out to be a mirror, a big human-sized mirror with ancient runes written over the wooden frame.

‘Ok, let’s see what sort of secret power this mirror held,’ He thought.

But as he took a few steps forward a male figure in silky black suit suddenly appeared in the mirror beside him, stopping him in his trails.

A man who happened to have the same ebony curls as the one that framed Tom’s face. He also had the same alabaster skin, sharp nose, angular jaw, and high cheekbones that Tom would likely get the day he lost his baby fat. All except his eyes which were the color of warm, chocolate brown; which made Tom think that this wasn’t just an older version of himself.

The one he’d been longing for, the one he’d been dreaming about since the early years of his life; having this man finally pick him up and save him from that god-awful orphanage.

His idol, his intended _hero_.

“Father…?” He called out, longingly, though not knowing whether the man could hear him. But the man in the mirror just stood there silently, staring back at him.

Tom reached towards the mirror, trailing his fingers upon the image of his father. He then observed the clothes that the man was wearing. They looked like _rich, _velvety materials, alright. His father must’ve been wealthy. But a set of suit and a vest…no robes, no magic wands, no nothing? His father was a _Muggle_? No, it can’t be!

He should’ve been a wizard! That’s the reason he was selected to study in Hogwarts in the first place, right? Because he had _his_ blood?

But as disappointment came across his pale cherubic face, he noticed that the image of his father shifted.

There was a look in his father’s face, an expression that he could not fathom. An emotion that didn’t seem to fit his statuesque, noble form. His father looked…_sad_? Sad, and scared, apparently. There were dark circles under the man’s eyes that he’d failed to notice before, as if he hadn’t had a proper sleep in a long time.

He backed off quickly, pulling his hand away from the mirror, disgusted.

His mother was _weak_, and so was his father apparently. That’s why they failed to protect him.

But he _wasn’t_.

He’s strong, and he’d become the best of them all.

***

Meanwhile, in the Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton Village thousand miles away from Hogwarts, Tom Riddle Sr. had just awakened from a really strange dream. He had taken his prescribed pills before just to get a good night sleep, but now he sat wide awake and all sweaty.

But instead of his usual nightmare where he would find himself trapped within her bounds one more, tonight he had a different dream.

He just saw a child. A boy who was very handsome and looked like an exact miniature of him.

A _son_, that he had once wanted desperately before his life had completely fallen apart.

A child who looked like he was just a little over ten years old.

Then it struck him. He remembered what Merope told him, bawling her eyes out before he fled her for good. That she was pregnant with his son. _Could it be?_

But then he shook his head, convincing himself that it was merely a dream, or perhaps recollection of his traumatic experience with that witch. There was no child, and if there was Merope’s child wouldn’t look like _that_. He would be malformed and twisted, just as every single man in the Gaunt family.

Tom Riddle Sr. pulled the covers up to his chin as he settled back against the cushions, with a tear rolling down the side of his face.

He didn’t know why, or how, but he longed to see that child again. The child with gleaming dark blue eyes.

_His_ child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've ever written a fic for the Harry Potter fandom! 
> 
> I'm always interested in exploring the dynamic between Tom Riddle and his father, and the fact that he looked up to him when he thought Tom Sr. was the magical parent, and preferred him over Merope. I'm always up for the scenarios of Tom Sr. raising his son but it's been done a bunch already so I was thinking of doing a different approach.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you like it, and perhaps I'll do more scenarios on both of them.


End file.
